


Coming Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #622: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Malfoys.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #622: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Malfoys.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coming Home

~

“But he’s so awkward,” Narcissa hissed.

Lucius smirked. “I know, but the Dark Lord needs recruits, and he’s ready, especially given his unfortunate home situation.”

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. “Fine. I’ll do what I can. But he’ll need your help with his wardrobe, and with that awful accent.” 

“Don’t worry,” said Lucius. “He’ll correct those things himself once we set him a proper example.” 

Narcissa again glanced at the unprepossessing teen huddled in the corner of the Slytherin common room. “Basically you want him to become an honorary Malfoy. It’s impossible.”

Lucius smiled. “Have faith. Anything’s possible with enough determination.” 

~

“Thank you for the invitation, Narcissa.” Severus bowed low over her hand. 

Inclining her head, Narcissa replied, “It’s always a pleasure, Severus. You’re always welcome. You’re practically a part of the family, really.” 

Severus smirked. “I’m an honorary Malfoy? I’m…honoured.” 

“Come, Severus,” Lucius intervened. “I’ve a special guest I’d like you to meet. He shall be very influential in the future—”

As Lucius led Severus away, Bellatrix came up to Narcissa. “So you’ve officially sponsored that one, have you?” She wrinkled her nose. “I remember him being quite…common.”

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed. “But the Malfoy touch elevates all things.” 

~

“So you’ll help?” Narcissa exhaled when Severus nodded. “Thank you! I wasn’t sure—”

“Why would you doubt?” Severus gestured her to a chair. “Malfoys are practically my family, and families help one other.” 

Narcissa smiled weakly. “I almost brought Bellatrix with me.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “To force me?”

“To…influence you if necessary.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Narcissa nodded. Bellatrix’s methods of persuasion were often unpleasant. “As am I. I’d rather you help because you want to.”

Taking a seat across from her, Severus leaned in. “Now, tell me what exactly it is the Dark Lord wants from Draco—”

~

When it was over, Severus reported dead and the Dark Lord defeated, Narcissa took her family and went home. 

Malfoy Manor stood dark and dreary against the Wiltshire landscape and she almost dreaded entering, but she had nowhere else to go.

Lucius went to his study, Draco to his rooms. Narcissa started for her sunroom but was stopped by an elf. “Mistress must come at once!” it squeaked, and she was so surprised, she followed. 

There, in a guest room, lay Severus, bleeding. “I…had nowhere else…to go—”

Narcissa smiled through tears. “So you came home, as is proper.” 

~


End file.
